The present invention is directed to a method and a device for predicting a line of vision of a vehicle occupant. The subject matter of the present invention is also a computer program.
Estimates of the line of vision of a human observer are used in a wide range of technical systems. For example, assistance systems in vehicles measure the head and/or eye movements of the driver in order to ascertain whether the driver is still observing the road and paying attention to the traffic situation.
Estimates of the line of vision of an observer may be obtained by various methods. One important estimate is achieved through measurements of the orientation behavior for example in the form of head and eye movements of an observer. Measurements of the head and eye movements of an observer may be obtained by way of video-based tracking systems for the head and eye movements. Such systems are also known as head or eye tracking systems and usually estimate the head movements of the observer based on prominent facial features. In a second step, the eye and specific eye features, for example the pupil, the sclera or the corneal reflex, of the observer are detected. These features are used to estimate the eye rotation and to deliver a more accurate estimate of the line of vision of the observer. Whether a head or eye tracking system is able to determine the present head or eye position depends on the detection range of the sensor in question.